


Disappear Here

by HappyHippy



Category: Less Than Zero, Less than Zero (1987)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Bret Easton Ellis, Disappear Here, Freedomland, Less Than Zero - Freeform, Night, Other, Parties, Poetry, Polaroid, beach, disappear, here, poem, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHippy/pseuds/HappyHippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can disappear here without knowing it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappear Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Less Than Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178960) by Bret Easton Ellis. 



> Discover more poetry at: http://lightofdreampoetry.tumblr.com/

By the beach

Watch and see

Sea bleed blue

Swallow whole

A vanishing sun

You could just

 

_ Disappear Here _

 

Without a care

Freedomland

Of hot winds

Palms pot and

Polaroid parties

Into void night.


End file.
